what goes aroudcomes around
by stav jacobi 1986
Summary: Rachel and Santana are best friends, but what will happen if Rachel will start feeling weird about Santana dating Brittany while she's dating Finn. (Some brittana and finchel). For now this is rated T but in time I will change it to M. This is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone...This is my first story so I hope you'll like it,**

**i'm not very good at English so forgive me if there are mistakes...**

**For now it's rated T but I will change it to M in the future.**

**RPOV**

"Rachel…. Why would you care? It's only Slutana!" Finn said.

"Don't call her that… You don't even know her!" I said.

"Yeah I do… I lost my virginity to her..." He stopped right there knowing his terrible mistake.

It was a hit under the belt for me and he knew it…

"I'm so sorry Rach..."

"Save it!" I reacted coldly in a look that would make even Quinn proud.

**Wow…**

**Stop…**

**I think you haven't really got what just happened have you?!**

**Well I think it will be the best if we'll get back to the very start…**

**It all started with one rumor… but it was the one rumor that would change everything…**

**You'll see…**

**Now let's get this story started shall we?**

"Tell me it's not true San!" I told Santana at her locker while she was pulling out her books.

"Tell you what's not true Rach?" Santana said, "And for the love of god keep your voice down!"

We were best friends for ever but no one noticed.

Oh, why?! Cause we have kept it to ourselves …

The reason… well you guessed right- **Sue Sylvester.**

When Santana got into the Cheerios Sue told her to get rid of her friendship with me only because it would have lower Santana's popularity and as a result the Cheerios popularity.

So Santana did it but only in the school ground, at home it was completely different.

**And back to the story:**

"Sorry… but please tell me the rumors aren't true…" I cried out.

"What rumors for god sake? There are many of those…" the Cheerio replied.

"Those about you and Brittany having…you know…" I blushed, I could feel my face get warmer, I was the worst at those kind of talks…I couldn't even say it, especially in front of Santana.

Santana just smiled at me and my innocence.

"Sex? Is that what you wanted to say? Then yes… we've started dating few days ago…"

I choked "How could you…" I held back the 'How could you do this to me' And instead said "…Not tell me about it? Why do I need to hear it from Kurt, no less?!"

"Well I didn't think it would matter to you… You know… You don't have to hear about my sex life…" Santana seemed a little shocked but then smiled again… "It's not such a big of a deal… you know me better than this Rach…" She told me.

"Yeah you are right… I have never got it though… How… Sexual intercourse means nothing to you…" I said, blushing-again (of course).

"Really Rachel?! Do you have to say 'Sexual intercourse'? Why can't you just say 'Sex'? It's not a swear honey." I couldn't hold myself from smiling; I loved those pet names…

She always does that, making me smile, I mean.

Even on my worst day she knew how to make me feel better.

**please review,**

**I really want to know what you think about it.**

**I know that this is short but it is only the first chapter :)**

**stavjacobi1986**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry for being so late, I had so many tests and projects I couldn't breathe...

I want to thank my beta: xphrnzrjh, you are the best u

Well, I hope you'll enjoy it-here it comes:

**Part two:**

RPOV

When I got to math class and saw that San wasn't there, my first thought was that something happened to her, I know what everybody thinks, but san is very smart…

She doesn't usually ditch classes; it was always weird to me how people thought the worst about her, but… But I knew why, she made them think that way.

She was always hiding, if it was from kids at school or from her parents, but not from me...never from me, we've always told everything to each other, that's why I was hurt that she didn't tell me about her and Brittany.

It hurt me to think that maybe only maybe... She didn't trust me enough… "NO!" there was a little voice in my head saying: "We both know this is not true! She trust us more than everyone else, she told you that she was a lesbian first!"

Suddenly, I heard her voice, and I could feel my body relaxing, I didn't even noticed that my body was that stressed out just from not seeing San at class.

"Sorry miss. Jonson, I had a talk with the principle" San said.

Miss. Jonson told Santana to sit down, and she sat next to me.

A smile slipped into my face, I looked around and saw that there were some more free sits, and that made my smile even bigger, knowing that even at school when she can sit next to someone else, she prefer to sit next to me!

"Did something happen? You're never late to class." I asked.

"yeah Britt got me," and just like that my smile disappeared "She wanted to talk about us, I told her that we'll talk later because I'm late to class and then Figgins told me to come to his office" San said.

"What does the fool want now? Doesn't he get that rumors are not always the truth?" I said, getting from her the most amazing smile.

I love this smile, because it is real, and true; not her HBIC smile just before she knocks you dead.

This smile was a smile that showed her real feelings, caring and loving feelings, feelings that only her family and I got from her (well I'm guessing that Brittany now as well...)

I couldn't help myself from smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey… new chapter coming up…**

**I hope you guys are still here…**

**Please forgive me if I have any mistakes, my beta was on vacation and did not want to bother her.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

"Everything about me invites you in my voice, my face even my smell." San said together with Edward Cullen.

Santana is such a geek… if you'll tell someone I said that I'll deny, but unlike what everybody think, she like to read and she like all of the supernatural things.  
She may look like she doesn't care and that sex means nothing to her, but this is so wrong!

She is a romance freak that cries at chic-flics, and I love her for that, at school she's acting as a badass, I'm not saying that she isn't (mostly because she'll kill me if I'll do so), but at home she's so sweet.

I know her for such a long time so it's hard for me to think about her differently, even when I see her act as the HBIC of the school.

She is so amazing, in every way…

Well what have I just talked about?  
Oh right… the movie.

I can't help the thinking of what would I do differently if I was in Edward Cullen's place.  
First of all, I wouldn't take Bella's freedom and most importantly, I wouldn't make her feel less of herself.

I could tell- it hurts... a lot, and it's not something I wish for anyone to feel, mostly not anyone I love.

When I was a freshman, I thought… well I thought it would be great, I couldn't be more wrong!

Everyone was so mean to me.  
Well everyone but San, San and Finn.

Finn Hudson was a gentleman from the very moment I saw him, he was the first that was nice to me, and well you know… I might have a tinny tiny crush on him.

I guess that I felt like I needed a little saving and he was there for me.

But of curs, he was with Quinn- the head cheerio, now can someone please tell me how am I supposed to top that… of curs**- I can't! **

Then happened something I both regret and sure with, I told Finn that Quinn's pregnancy was puck's fault and that he's not the father.

I got Finn but I also got myself an enemy.

After 3 months of perfect relationship (at least for me) something very big happened, Finn decided that he wanted more.

More than just kissing and hugging.

But honestly I wasn't ready for more, I told him so and he got upset, no, more than upset… he was mad, angry, furious even.

So I told him that maybe we need a little break, he walked away.

Two days later San came home crying; her eyes were all red and wet with tears, whispering only 3 words again and again "I'm so sorry".

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you liked it, I want to thank my beta xphrnzrjh, you really should read her stories, she's amazing! Please review, I really want to know what you think.**

**Stav. **


End file.
